to die such horible pleace
by xtreme guavaniko
Summary: sekarang tentang Zhen Ji. wanita yang pribadinya cantik,anggun, dan berbakat. beruntung sekali jika salah satu darinya menjadi seorang istri bagi seseorang. dan kisah ini cukup menyedihkan walau disini Zhang He yang bertemu.


Di tepi sungai luo yang...

Terdengar bunyi indah diiringi kicauan burung dan melodi melodi indah, dimainkan suatu senjata yang dinamakan "seruling" untuk berperang dan memainkan musik indah. Tak lain lagi Zhen Ji, wanita yang berpribadian cantik dan berbakat memainkan melodi melodi dari serulingnya. tiba tiba ada seseorang lelaki datang menghampirinya dan menepuk tangannya. "melodi yang indah, sama seperti dirimu nona Zhen" kata lelaki dengan suara yang cukup kewanitaan, Zhen Ji berhenti memainkan serulingnya dan menoleh kelelaki itu "Zhang He kenapa anda bisa tahu saya di sini?" tanya Zhen Ji heran, tidak ada yang tahu selain dirinya di sini. "dari melodi indahmu nona Zhen" jawab orang itu yang dipanggil Zhang He tadi mengganguk pelan. Zhen Ji memang wanita yang terkadang cuek, tetapi dia cukup perhatian. Zhen Ji meninggalkan Zhang He yang terdiam dan Zhang He mengikutinya dari belakang.

Belum sampai ke istana He Fei, Zhen Ji memperhentikan langkahnya. Zhang He menatap binggung dan mulai berbicara "ada apa?" tanya Zhang He dengan wajah heran melihat Zhen Ji menundukkan wajahnya. padahal belum sampai ke istana He Fei, Zhen Ji mengeleng geleng kepalanya dan mengulas senyum lalu berlari ke belakang masuk ke dalam hutan. Zhang He menatap aneh dan mengejar Zhen Ji masuk hutan. apa Zhen Ji mau ke sungai luo yang lagi? pikir Zhang He terus mengejarnya dan saat di sungai luo yang Zhang He melihat... melihat... tidak ada siapa siapa. mana nona Zhen? harusnya dia pasti berlari ke sini. lalu tiba tiba terdengar suara tawa kecil yang membuat merinding. Zhang He mencari dimana sumber suara itu dan berjalan lagi. sedang berjalan tiba tiba Zhang he tersandung sesuatu dan jatuh saat melihat ada hiasan rambut milik seorang wanita.

Zhang He mengambil dan berlari terus keluar hutan dan menatap hiasan rambut ini kelihatan cantik dan elegan sekali. Zhang He membawanya sampai masuk ke istana He Fei, melihat Cao Pi, Jia Xu, Xiahou Dun, Cao Ren, Xu Huang, dan Cai wenji mengadakan rapat mengatur strategi melawan Wu nanti. Zhang He berjalan ke samping kursi Cao Pi, bukan di kursinya "yang mulia, apa anda tahu ini milik siapa?" tanya Zhang He memperlihatkan hiasan rambut yang di temukan di tanah, Cao Pi tersentak kaget dan mengambil hiasan rambut itu "kamu mendapatkan ini darimana?" tanya Cao Pi dengan tatapan heran "di antara hutan dan sungai luo yang, yang mulia" jawab Zhang He pelan, Cao Pi menghela nafas "tolong ikut saya Zhang He" kata Cao Pi berjalan keluar pintu, "tapi... yang mulia rapatnya...?" kata Zhang He menunjuk anggota rapat. Cao Pi tidak menjawab sama sekali, Zhang Hepun mengikutinya dari belakang.

ditengah penjualan makanan & senjata

"mau kemana yang mulia?" tanya Zhang He memecahkan keheningan, tapi tetap berjalan mengkuti Cao Pi. "ikut saja" jawab Cao Pi tetap berjalan santai. Zhang He melihat lihat sekeliling supaya tidak bosan melihat semua wanita memasak dan menjualnya, para pria sedang memotong kayu, membajak sawah, mengangkat sesuatu, dan menarik gerobak berisi bahan makanan dari hasil bajak sawahnya, lalu anak anak dengan senangnya bermain sana sini tanpa menghiraukan kerajaan kita yang akan diserang oleh Wu. sedangkan para jendral dan pemanah sedang dilatih. tanpa sadar Zhang He menumbur Cao Pi karena tidak melihat ke depan.

Cao Pi menghela nafas dan menunjuk rumah yang sudah tua didepan sana "kita kesana" kata Cao Pi. Zhang He mengganguk pelan, sampailah mereka dirumah itu. Zhang He melihat kanan kiri tempat ini hawanya sepi, sunyi, dan tidak kelihatan ada orang yang tinggal karena ada banyak debu dimana mana. Cao Pi menaruh hiasan rambut itu diatas kasur yang masih empuk. dan Zhang He melihat sekeliling lagi melihat meja rias. tunggu? meja rias jadi dulu ada wanita yang tinggal disana? pikir Zhang He, Cao Pi membuka pintu dan keluar dari sini karena semua yang sedang rapat sedang menunggu.

Zhang He melihat sepucuk surat dan ada seruling disana. eh? seruling? berarti... ini kamar nona Zhen? benarkah? Zhang He membuka sepucuk surat itu wajahnya jadi kaget. ini surat untuk anaknya Cao Rui. nona Zhen mati dengan sakitnya hatinya itu tetapi dia sangat menerima kematian yang sangat membuat semua orang tidak menerimanya. Zhang He berlari keluar dari ruangan ini dan menuju sungai luo yang. Zhang He tidak bisa bertemu Zhen Ji lagi, tetapi suatu saat,suatu hari pasti akan bertemu lagi karena hidup ini berlangsung terus menerus. semoga kau bahagia di kehidupan yang baru nanti Zhen Ji.


End file.
